A home network is a residential local area network (LAN) for communication between devices typically deployed in the home. The devices may typically include routers, gateways, personal computers, laptops, tablet computers, printers, mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones), appliances (e.g., refrigerators, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems), and/or entertainment systems (e.g., televisions, home theaters, stereos, etc.), and/or low power networks comprising of sensors and actuators. The devices may share Internet access and content. The network may include both wireless (e.g., a WiFi) and wired (e.g., Ethernet) connectivity.